


There's No place Like Home

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve tries to evade post-mission protocols. Tony won't pass up a chance to take care of his husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	There's No place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [positronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [positronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2) Short prompts:  
> a) Post-mission rituals.  
> This was a treat to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

Good or bad, when they came home from missions, Steve and Tony had their ritual. It helped ground them, bring them back to their everyday life. A reset button of sorts, helping them remember the mission was over. They weren't Captain America or Iron Man anymore. They were Steve and Tony.

They were home.

It didn’t mean they forgot or dismissed what had happened – that part never fully went away, and they both had regularly scheduled appointments with their therapists to help with the work side of things. But it helped them reconnect with each other, which was always needed after the particularly arduous or long missions.

That was why when Tony got a text from Natasha letting him know they'd just landed, he knew it must have been particularly bad for Steve to ignore their personal protocol.

He sat up in the middle of his meeting, not even caring that he'd interrupted a presentation, and excused himself.

“Family emergency,” he told Pepper as he walked by her. Her death glare softened a fraction, knowing it was likely related to Steve. He made a mental note to order whatever was on her wish list from Saks for sticking her with their board members like that.

He sped towards the private elevator, relieved to find the door open and waiting for him.   
“Where's he at, JARVIS?” he asked as he entered the elevator.

“The Captain and Ms. Romanoff are briefing one of the SHIELD agents. It appears Ms. Romanoff is stalling him,” JARVIS explained as the elevator climbed up to the penthouse.

“Bless her,” Tony breathed out as he loosened his tie. “Make a note: I gotta get her and Pep something fancy and expensive when Steve and I are out of our little lockdown. And… play along when he gets home.”

“Noted,” JARVIS answered as the doors opened into the penthouse. “Captain Rogers has called for the elevator, ETA 6 minutes.”

Tony rushed to grab his tablet and settle himself on the couch. He opened up a document he had been reading during the meeting and tried to find the spot he had been at when the elevator doors opened again and Steve walked in.

“You're home early,” Tony called out, trying to sound surprised. He got up to go greet his husband. “Thought you had a few more days at least?”

“No, it, um… I thought you had a board thing all day?” Steve asked, looking more tired and drained than Tony had ever seen him.

“Pepper kicked me out about half an hour ago. Was too snarky to old man Willis,” he shrugged, reaching Steve and letting his hands curl around the back of his neck and up into Steve's hair. Pepper _had_ threatened to kick him out if he didn’t stop with the condescending attitude. She sadly hadn't followed through. “Looks like our timing was perfect though.”

“We don’t have to this time. Kinda just wanna go to bed,” Steve murmured as Tony pulled their foreheads together.

“You are dirty and smelly. Not getting into bed like that,” Tony told him, his voice gentle but firm. “And you look like you could use a bit of TLC right now. Come on, big guy.”

Steve took in a shaky breath and nodded.

“JARVIS? You know the drill,” Tony said as he grabbed Steve's bag and Shield from him and placed them by the door, then took Steve's hand and coaxed him towards their bedroom.

“Ruby Slippers Protocol has been activated, sir. Shall I order the usual?”

Tony turned to look at Steve who nodded again.

“Yup, and can you get extra onion rings please? Someone ate them all and didn’t share last time.”

Steve chuckled softly behind him and Tony breathed a small sigh of relief. If he could laugh at that, things would be okay.

Tony led them to their private bathroom, where JARVIS had already turned the heated flooring on and the general room temperature was a bit warmer too. Steve sat down on the chair they had in the bathroom before Tony said anything, and leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind it. Tony got to work taking off Steve's uniform, taking his time and cataloging any bruises or injuries along the way – which seemed minimal this time around.

After every mission, they went into lockdown. 24 to 48 hours just for themselves. The order of events varied a bit – in the early years of their relationship the ‘holy shit, I missed you' sex usually took over everything else – but it always involved their favourite foods, movie marathons, lots of snuggling, and yes, sex was usually on the agenda too.

By far, their preferred activity once they were home though was getting into the shower together and letting their partner care for them. When they were away on missions together, it was much needed alone time upon return. After solo missions, it was a way to unwind, and for the other to take care of them. In either case, it served as a reminder that they'd done their job caring for the world and they could now be cared for in return.

When he was almost done, he asked JARVIS to start the shower so the water would be just right. He got himself undressed quickly and again, led Steve to the shower. The moment Steve was under the rain shower stream coming from overhead, he let out a content sigh. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Tony gave him a minute alone, setting towels on the heating bar, enjoying the view.

Tony slipped in the shower behind him, pressing himself against Steve's back. Steve let his head rest against Tony's shoulder and tangled his fingers with Tony's and pulled their arms around himself before Tony could do it.

“Want me to help with your hair, babe?” Tony whispered in Steve's ear after a minute.

Steve smiled. “You really need to ask? That's rule number one of ‘taking care of your husband shower time’.”

Tony kissed his temple and instructed him to sit, thanking past-Tony for having had the bench added to the gigantic shower space when it was built. It definitely made washing Steve's hair (and other extracurricular activities) much easier.

He grabbed Steve's bottle of shampoo, and took his time lathering Steve's hair and massaging his scalp. He pulled the movable shower head to rinse Steve's hair, grabbing conditioner and repeating the process. Before Steve could move, Tony grabbed the fancy body wash Steve loved and started sudsing him up, kneading his muscles along the way. He could feel Steve slowly unwind, his breathing slowing, his shoulders lowering and loosening.

“I think you’re now worthy of lounging on our bed,” Tony smiled after he'd rinsed him off and gave himself a quick wash.

Steve pulled him in closer and kissed him.  
“Thanks for coming up when Nat texted you,” Steve whispered against his lips as he reached over and closed the tap.

Tony pulled back and looked incredulous. “What. What?”

Steve gave him one more kiss before stepping out of the shower, and handing Tony a towel. “The moment I told Nat I wasn't telling you we were home early, I knew she would, regardless how much I protested.”

Tony wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped on a robe, following Steve to their room.

“What was going on?” he asked Steve as they settled on the bed, Steve's head resting on Tony's chest, right by the arc reactor.

“It was a bad one. One of our guys was actually one of _theirs_. Lots of stuff went wrong, ‘cause they knew the plans. We lost a few folks.” He paused and Tony kissed his head and rubbed his back. “Kinda blamed myself for not seeing it sooner. I just wanted to be alone for a bit when I got back. Nat disagreed. A lot.”

“She is perceptive that one.” Steve hummed in agreement. “That's why we have this though. So you don't have to deal with it alone. I'm sorry that happened. But you’re home. We're together. And we'll figure this out, together.”

“It's hard not to feel guilty about being here with you when…” Steve sighed sadly.

“Shh, I know, sweetheart. You've had to talk me down from that train of thought before too.” Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and not for the first time wished they could retire and have boring jobs that would never make Steve feel this way.

Steve looked up at him and gave him that smile that meant he felt safe and loved and didn't quite believe how he got there. He brought their lips together for a slow kiss, the type they shared more often these days. The unhurried, toe curling kind. “I love you. Thanks for leaving your meeting.”

“That’s what husbands do. You will never have to do this alone.” Tony kissed him again, holding on just a bit longer. “Now, how about some burgers, and our own portions of onion rings this time so you can actually have some. And you can pick whatever movie you want to watch. Sound good?”

“Can we stay here just a bit longer? Need you to hold me some more.”

“It is a great hardship, but I will oblige,” Tony chuckled as he pulled Steve tight against him. “I love you, baby. Welcome home.”


End file.
